A New Kind of Love
by ChibiStarChan129
Summary: A series of small bonus chapters related to 'Warm Like Coffee In Winter'. Gaara and Hinata explore what it's like to be a couple, something different from being friends.
1. Christmas

**This is a bonus chapter that comes after my other fanfic, 'Warm Like Coffee In Winter' and I suggest reading that before reading this to understand it. The title I named randomly by looking at my songs on my ipod and I chose 'A New Kind of Love' a song by Imogen Heap. :P Anyway, I hope you like this little short story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Oh, you're asking what couples do on Christmas?" Naruto repeated. "Haha, so you're finally a couple! My advice worked!"

"Yeah, I guess. Now will you answer my question?" Naruto was the only one I knew to ask, since I had no other friends, not including Hinata. I had no idea what to do with her on Christmas, but I did have a gift in mind. We sat on the floor at a small coffee table in Naruto's apartment, as he contemplated.

"Ah, I've got just the thing! Hold on a moment," he got up and scrambled to a DVD shelf, almost slipping on the hardwood floor. An image of the moment I told Hinata that I loved her suddenly popped up in my head. I was still processing the fact that I actually did it, for it only happened a few days ago.

_"Hinata, I love you,"_

_"I l-love you, too . . . Gaara-kun,"_

I trembled with happiness. She loved me back . . .

"Here," Naruto snapped me out of my thoughts, handing me a DVD. Taking it from him, I read the title – '_Transcendental Fear'. . . never heard of it. _"If you watch this with her, she'll be all over you!" he raised one eyebrow at me and smiled. _All over me…?_ I gulped.

Naruto continued, "You should watch it when it gets dark. As for food, you should make it yourself. She'll like you more if she knows you can cook for her."

"That'd be great if I actually _knew_ how."

"Hmmm… well then take her out somewhere fancy, and then when you get home, put in the movie."

"Kay." Sounded easy enough.

"Do you know what you're going to get her?"

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the help." I got up with the DVD in hand and put my coat and beanie on.

"No problem!" Naruto gave me a thumbs-up. "Good luck!"

* * *

Christmas came faster than I thought it would, but I was ready. I had everything planned out, and I just bought Hinata's gift last night, which I kept in my bathroom since she never went in there. On Christmas morning, I got up, took a shower, and went downstairs. Temari wasn't there, because she went to go see her boyfriend, Shikamaru, for Christmas. Hinata was on the couch reading a manga, and then she looked to me. Here face brightened.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara-Kun!" she ran over and glomped me. Blushing hard as she threw her arms around me, my knees became weak and I fell backward with her.

"Merry Christmas . . ." I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry! Heheh,"

After helping her up, I gave her a pat on the head like I always did. "So . . . I'm taking you out tonight," I declared.

"H-huh?" Hinata's face flushed.

"U-um, unless you don't want to. . ."

She laughed lightly, "Of course I want to, if it's with you, Gaara-kun!" My heart then, skipped a beat at her reply. _Cute as ever_. Our relationship was practically just starting out, since we only confessed our feelings not that long ago. I wasn't sure how to act around her, but Hinata seemed more open to trying new things, such as holding my hand. My life couldn't be any better with her around, especially as my . . . g-girlfriend. "Where are we going to go?" asked Hinata with an adorable gleam in her eyes.

"There's a restaurant downtown I thought we could try." I answered, remembering the time that we went downtown one weekend. It was my first time going out somewhere with someone other than my sister, since I usually locked myself in my room on weekends.

"Okay! I love going downtown! I'm so excited,"

* * *

The sun went down and hid behind the neighborhood houses. Taking a deep breath, I called up the stairs to Hinata. "Hinata, let's go!" It was 5:42, and I wanted to catch the 6 o'clock bus downtown. She had been upstairs preparing to leave, and when she stepped out into my sight, my mouth parted in pleasant surprise. _Wow . . . _

She was wearing a dress with a black torso and lavender skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee, black leggings underneath, with boots. There was a black, unbuttoned sweater jacket with long sleeves covering her arms to her fingers, and of course, her purple beanie hat. Her lips were an attractive shade of cherry red. She looked more mature than the cute little Hinata I was used to. My stomach fluttered. **((AU: Link to an image example of outfit on my profile.))**

"I-I'm sorry for taking so long!" she tried to hurry down the stairs, but tripped. _Still the same clumsy girl._ I caught her and set her back on her feet.

"_Compliment her every once and a while!"_

What Naruto said a couple of weeks ago, rang in my head. Clearing my throat nervously, I said, "Y-you look pretty." It sounded so awkward coming out of my mouth.

Hinata sheepishly looked at her toes. "Tha-thank you," Grabbing her hand, we took off toward town so that we could catch the bus on time. Once we arrived downtown, I walked her to the restaurant and we took our seats. Watching as Hinata browsed through the menu, my thoughts wandered. These types of things were so new to me. I've only been to a fancy restaurant once in my life, and that was a long time ago. Now, here I was with my . . . gir-girlfriend . . . celebrating Christmas. This was definitely not something I would have imagined the future to be like, but I was happy things turned out the way they did. If not, she would have most likely ended up with _Sasuke_. My face wrinkled in disgust at the thought. I didn't even want to think about him.

When our food was served, Hinata's large eyes grew larger. Everything on our plates looked so extravagant and there was so much. I ate everything on my plate, but little Hinata was only able to eat half. "This is so good. I-I wish I could eat more but I'm sooo full!" she grabbed her small stomach and sighed. Chuckling, I asked the waiter for a to-go box, and in a short bit, we were out the door and walking sown the busy city street. Many couples were out together for Christmas. There were Christmas lights hanging in bushes and trees. I looked above the highrise at the full moon, wondering if Hinata was having as much fun as I was.

"Thank you for d-dinner, Gaara-Kun. It was really good." She looked up at me smiling, with her head tilted. She squeezed my hand when she said my name, and I smiled back in reply. When the bus came and picked us up, the two of us sat at the back in the same spot we did when we had just become friends. That time, it was raining and she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was before I realized that I liked her. . .

We then made it home and Hinata took of her sweater jacket revealing her dainty arms, and then plopped on the couch. "I'll be right back," I said, and went to the kitchen to put her leftovers in the refrigerator. After this, I snuck up to my room to get her gift. The poor thing was so happy to be free of my room after being locked in there all day (with food and water, of course).

Once I was downstairs, I saw that Hinata was still relaxed on the couch, eyes closed from exhaustion because of the walk from place to place. I got her attention and held out the puppy. "Merry Christmas, Hinata." Her eyes opened to a little red Siberian Husky puppy with a big red bow around its neck. Gasping, wide-eyed she took the puppy from my hands.

"O-oh my gosh! It's so a-adorable!" The puppy licked at her face and wagged its little tail rapidly. Smiling at her reaction, I sat next to her, and couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was cuddling the puppy. I almost felt kind of jealous, wishing that I was the little rascal. She set the puppy on the couch and threw her arms around my neck. "I've always wanted a puppy! Thank you Gaara-kun!" The sudden hug surprised me, but then I relaxed and placed my hand on her back nervously, and then she kissed my cheek which startled me even more. She sat back on her legs. The reason I chose to get her a puppy was because when we went downtown together the first time, she kept playing with them in the pet store.

"So what are you going to name him?" I asked. She put one finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling.

"Hmmm . . . I know! Kohi, because we m-met in the coffee shop." She grinned proudly.

"Kohi?"

"It means 'coffee' in Japanese." She said, giggling. My face felt warm. _She was thinking of the first time we met? _"I have something for you, too. C-close your eyes and hold out your hand," I did as I was told. It was quiet for a moment until I felt something cold and hard in my palm. "Now open."

I opened my eyes and saw a round Christmas ornament decorated with snowflakes and a large red love kanji in the middle. It had the year written on it, as well.

"It's an ornament for our first Christmas together. The snowflakes are there because it snowed right after . . . w-we confessed. I-I-I wasn't sure if you'd think it was lame, b-" Cutting her off with a kiss, I held our position in long silence and then pulled away. She touched her lips softly, her face as red as Rudolph's nose.

"I love it. I hope we have many more Christmases together," I reassured her.

Hinata seemed to be holding her breath before letting out a sigh of relief. Giving me a warm smile, she picked up Kohi who had fallen asleep and set him in her lap. I got up and grabbed the DVD Naruto had given me. "Uh, I have a movie for us to watch."

"Oh, yay!" She exclaimed. I popped it into the DVD player, turned off the lamp, and took a seat on the couch. Hinata looked at me and giggled. _What's so funny, now? Did I do something stupid? _"You're sitting t-two feet away from me. Do you not like me anymore?"

"Huh? U-um . . ." With that, she put Kohi down to take a nap, and scooted over to where our thighs were touching. My heartbeat sped up. Then she took my arm and put it around her, placing her head on my chest. _Great, now she's going to hear my heartbeat. _She positioned her head so that she could look up at me. She seemed to be just as nervous as me.

"Is this o-okay?" I nodded. The closeness made me fidgety, but then the movie started. I wasn't sure what it was going to be about but Naruto did say – _"She'll be all over you." _I gulped again. Is this what he meant?

It turned out that it was a horror movie. Every time there was a monster, Hinata pressed herself against me even more and buried her face in my chest. She squealed at every jump-scare, and squeezed the living hell out of me.

"No! Don't split up! It'll get you!" She screamed at the TV as if the characters could hear her and then covered her eyes. I chuckled almost inaudibly. "Eeep!" She grabbed me again, in fear. Now I knew what Naruto meant by 'She'll be all over you'. The movie finally ended and it didn't faze me at all; Hinata on the other hand . . .

* * *

I brushed my teeth and took off my shirt, like I always did before bed, and then slid under the covers after turning the light off. It was hard to sleep, though, because I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing today was. I got to spend it alone with her, and we even kissed for the third time ever. It was hard to believe. I had a . . . girlfriend.

"KYAAAAAA!" I heard a familiar squeal coming from the other room. Sitting up as I heard the sound I yelled.

"Hinata!?" Soon, my bedroom door swung open and a small girl flung herself at me. When she landed on top of me, she accidently kneed my . . . ehem . . . and I cringed in pain. "Nng . . . what's wrong . . . Hinata?"

"I saw . . . I-I-I saw something in the corner of my room!" She tightened her hold around my neck. _She's so close . . ._

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"Can I sleep with you, p-please?" she cried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her watch a horror movie. She seemed to be terrified. I started to sweat when I heard her question.

"I guess so. Are you really that scared?"

"…uh-huh,"

"Alright." I slid her trembling body under the covers with me. I was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight. "Would turning on the radio make you feel better?" I couldn't see her in the dark, but felt her nod. I reached over the side of the bed and turned on the radio on my alarm. She put her head on my chest again and her breathing slowed. A song started to play (She's My Baby – The Rocket Summer) and she finally fell asleep. Stroking her hair, I listened to the song since I couldn't fall asleep, anyway.

_But then there's she,_

_And she's my baby._

_She's so good to me._

_She's my baby._

This was definitely the best Christmas I've ever had.

END

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I think they're kinda out of character and it's a little mushy, but still cute. Please leave a review if you want another bonus chapter!**


	2. Job Hunting

**Okay, I decided to write another random bonus chapter that goes with 'Warm Like Coffee in Winter'. It's not that good, to me, but it was fun to write. There will be one more, which will take place at the beach, and then I'm finished with it! :D I want to do another GaaHina fic, sometime, with a completely different story, though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**PS. This is mostly from Hinata's POV.**

I'm more than content staying with Gaara-kun and Temari-san in their home, but sometimes I feel like I'm troubling them. They're so kind to me that it feels too good to be true, and I know that something has to be done soon. I can't just let them pay for my living costs! It's spring break, which means it is the perfect time for job hunting . . . the problem is, I'm terrible at everything. But I need to pay for my own living costs, so I am determined to find some way to earn money!

"Come on, Kohi! We're going on a walk," I called to my fuzzy companion. He barked in reply, and I giggled as I thought of how Gaara-kun gave me Kohi as a Christmas present. _Gaara-kun_ . . . He was still asleep in his room. Sleeping in was something he did as much as he could, I, on the other hand, like to get up early. It's a great chance to see the early sunrise. Maybe someday Gaara-kun would get up early and watch the sunrise with me. Smiling, I held the end of Kohi's leash as we walked down the street. Kohi was still just a pup, but he had gotten a bit bigger since I received him, that Christmas night.

The two of us passed a few buildings in town. I looked around for 'Now Hiring' signs. _Ah! There's one!_ I spotted it in the window, and turned my gaze up to see what this building was. _A . . . maid café?_ _I don't really know what that is, but I'm guessing that it's a job where I can wait on people and earn some money! _

"Look, Kohi! Th-this is perfect!"

"Yap, yap!"

A jingling noise followed after I opened the door. There were pretty girls dressed in cute maid outfits. Slowly and hesitantly, I made my way to the front desk where a tall woman stood behind. "May I help you?"

"U-um . . . I-I was wondering if y-you were still hiring-"

"Ah! Yes, please come this way! Oh. . . but could you tie your pooch, here?" I immediately nodded and did as I was told, then followed her to the back and into a room. Inside, there was a man sitting at a large desk. He wore trendy clothes; his honey colored hair pulled back in a small ponytail, shades, and a cigar in his mouth. His feet were propped up on the desk as he talked on the phone. Once seeing us, he ended his conversation and hung up.

"This girl, here, is looking for a job." stated the tall woman. Having the man's attention on me made me very nervous and I started to fiddle with my fingers, looking at the ground. When I glanced up, I saw a big smile on his face.

"Perfect! We definitely need a small, cute girl with a shy personality!" he exclaimed. "You'd bring in a lot of business. Aki-san, please show her the ropes."

My eyes widened. _Wow! They have already accepted me?_ After bowing in appreciation, I let the tall woman lead me to the dressing room. "I'll explain what to do," She reached in a rack of clothes and pulled out a small maid outfit, just for me. "Put this on, and then take orders at tables 2, 4, and 5. After you do that, take it to the kitchen and serve it to the customers. If one of the customers tries to get intimate with you just whistle over to the front desk and I'll have them taken care of, okay?" she gave me a warm smile. "You'll do fine. It's really not too hard!"

I nodded and smiled as well. _Finally, I can earn money and pay for myself instead of relying on Gaara-kun and Temari-san! _The thought made me so happy. I hoped Gaara-kun would be proud of me! I took off my hat, sweater, and skirt. _This outfit is embarrassing, though._ After putting it on, anyway, I headed out, grabbed a pad and pen, and then made my way to table 2. A middle-aged man sat there, waiting.

"H-hello, how are you doing t-today?" I asked nervously. Looking at me, he blushed and then chuckled.

"I'm great, thanks. I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

"Uh-huh. This is m-my first day . . . may I take your order?" I kept pulling down on the dress because I wasn't used to wearing it. My legs felt cold.

"I'd like a coffee with three spoons of creamer and two sugar. Ya' know, I think you're one of the cutest girls here,"

Struggling, I tried to listen to the customer and write his order at the same time. Heat rose to my face when I realized what he said. "Th-thank you very much, sir!"

_That was very tiring. I have to come back tomorrow morning, too. _I checked the clock after finishing getting dressed. It was 11:00 a.m. Breakfast was over, so it was the end of my shift. '_It was a good first day.' _I thought, as Kohi and I made our way back home. As we walked I began to think of Gaara-kun. "He'll be so proud of me! Speaking of Gaara-kun, I hadn't told him where I'd gone!" Silently, I hoped that he wasn't worried. Oh, what was I thinking? Of course he was worried!

"Where have you been, dummy!?" he exclaimed when I arrived home. "I've been searching for you all morning!" Feeling bad, I lowered my eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, Gaara-kun." There was a long silence until I heard him sigh.

Placing a hand on my head, he replied, "Just don't do that again. I thought that someone might've taken you, or something." I stared at him and he blushed in embarrassment. "So where were you?"

"Job hunting!" Smiling, I waited to see his reaction. His eyebrows rose.

"Ah, did you find anything?"

"Yeah . . . um . . ." _I kinda don't want to tell him where I'm working, because he might come and see me in that embarrassing outfit. _"it's the toy store . . ." I lied. _Gaara-kun would never come there, I'm sure!_

He then ruffled my hair and smiled slightly. "That's great. I'm glad you're trying to be more independent." Giggling, I bounced on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He suddenly froze and turned red, like he always did.

(Gaara's POV)

As much as I hated the toy store, I decided to drop by and visit Hinata on Wednesday morning of spring break. It was hard to believe that winter was over. It was the season that Hinata and I met and formed our relationship. Things were very different at that time. Walking into the store, I scanned the place but didn't see Hinata there. _I'm sure that this is her work time. . ._

I walked over to the boy behind the counter. "Hey. Does Hinata work here?"

Giving me a questionable look, he asked, "Hinata? Hmm, I don't know a Hinata."

_Eh!? Hinata doesn't work here? Why would she lie to me? _I growled at the thought of her lying, then turned to leave. My steps quickened as I walked down the street. _Where could she be?_ That's when I saw two men walking down the street.

"Have you been to the Maid Café lately? They have this cute new girl! She's so small and shy; I just wanted to hold her in my arms!"

"You pervert. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

_Those guys – could they be talking about Hinata!?_I didn't want any other goddamned guys looking at my Hinata. I ran to the Maid Café and peeked through the window. After spotting Hinata, I realized that she was wearing a maid dress and my heart beat sped up, my face flushing like crazy. She was taking some young guy's order, smiling all cute and stuff. The guy pulled her closer and then touched her leg, making her uncomfortable. His hand traveled up, slowly . . . _How dare he lay a finger on her!?_I dashed into the café grabbed little Hinata by the waist and pulled her away from that guy.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole!?" I yelled, punching him with all my strength.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"Don't you ever touch her!"

Seconds later, a few men took me by the arms and threw me out of the café.

(Hinata's POV)

_Oh no! Gaara-kun f-found out where I-I work! B-but how!?_

"What's going on here!?" the manager screamed. I slunk down. "S-sorry. It's my f-fault. I didn't tell my b-boyfriend where I worked."

Well, I was fired after that, and of course I knew it would happen. _Gaara-kun probably hates me now . . . _Tears started to form in my eyes at the thought of Gaara-kun hating me. _What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?_ I walked outside of the café where he was standing. Yes, he looked very disappointed; arms crossed and eyes like daggers.

"How could you lie to me?" His stern voice broke the silence.

"I . . . I'm r-really sorry. I was just . . . e-embarrassed about working there. I didn't want y-you to see me in that outfit." A tear fell from my cheek. "D-do you hate me, Gaara-kun?"

He wiped the tear from my cheek and replied, "I could never hate you. I'm just . . . upset. I don't like other guys touching you." I blinked when my heart fluttered at his words. For some reason, I was happy to hear him say that. "A-and . . . well, you, uh . . . looked cute in that dress." He immediately looked away blushing, trying to hide it.

"I wanted to earn some m-money to pay for my living expenses because I d-didn't want you and Temari to do it . . . but now I have n-no job."

"I have a better idea,"

About a week later, I was working in the bookstore on the same shift as Gaara-kun, who worked in the café which was in the bookstore. I was so glad to be with Gaara-kun during work. Whenever I couldn't reach a shelf, he would come and help me.

"So, what do you think of this job?" he asked as we walked home together one night.

"I love it, because I'm with Gaara-kun!" I replied knowing that it would make him blush. It was fun to tease him, because he's so cute! Of course, his face turned red and he became stiff. Taking his hand, I giggled and we continued down the street.


End file.
